


Vanilla with Rainbow Sprinkles

by torino10154



Series: HP May Madness 2014 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Vanilla with Rainbow Sprinkles

"I don't have any complaints about my sex life," Hermione said, her face hot. 

"You're married to my brother," Ginny said, patting her on the leg. "He's only good for about three things, the other two being food related. I'm sure he at least knows where to stick it."

"I suppose you're going to tell us all about what you get up to with Harry," Hermione said, sourly, trying not to feel envious. She knew Harry would be a pleaser; it was in his nature.

But Ginny shook her head. "We have an agreement and don't talk about personal things like that. You never know when some _bug_ will be listening."

"Neville is a wonder," Luna said, dreamily. "I particularly enjoy anal sex. He's got quite a—"

"That's lovely, Luna," Ginny said cutting her off. She shot Hermione a look which Hermione understood to mean that once Luna got started they'd hear everything. In detail. 

"Yes, it's nice Neville makes you happy," Hermione said. "Oh, look at the time."

Ginny stood. "Tea again next Thursday?"

"You aren't planning to cancel our date, are you?" Luna asked, frowning.

"No, no, just confirming."

"See you then," Luna said, brushing the biscuit crumbs off her robes as she stood. "Give anal sex a try, Hermione. I think you'll like it." Without waiting for a reply, Luna Disapparated.

"She seems to like anal sex," Ginny said dryly. 

"It would appear that way." 

"See you at the Burrow on Sunday," Ginny said, before she, too, Disapparated. 

Hermione furrowed her brow. Why on earth would Luna think Hermione would like that?

_Later that night...._

"Ron?" Hermione said, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, picking up right away that something was off. "Tough day? Did my sister say something stupid at tea?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that." Hermione took a deep breath. "I wanted to...try something new. Sexually."

Ron stared at her. Then blinked. Then stared some more.

"Well, say something?" she snapped.

"You're nervous about trying something new in bed?" Ron pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "Besides, it's not like you're talking about changing my favourite recipe. You'd never do that, would you?"

"Prat," Hermione said softly, the tension bleeding out of her.

"So, tell me," Ron said, lips against her hair, "what do you have in mind? Something like handcuffs or you want to spank me?"

"Me spank you?" Hermione replied, slightly flustered. She hadn't anticipated he'd suggest something like that. She shivered. "Why me?"

"You're the disciplinarian, not me." Ron laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Well...."


End file.
